Strings:A Story of two lovers
by LovelyLust
Summary: "The red string of fate connects two people, regardless of time and place, or circumstance, it can stretch and tangle, But it will never break." When Izaya wakes up, a throbbing pain in his head, and the ability to see strings.What happens when he realizes what they mean? And when his own red string is attached to a certain blonde? Can he escape his fate, or will he get tangled up?


**So, I've decided to make another Shizaya fanfiction, There's a few things I want to say, If you see /Any/ Miss-spelled words, please notify me. I've gone through and tried weeding out all the imperfections, but there's no guarantee that there will be absolutely none. It'll definitely help me. (as I don't have Microsoft word, I'm using the Note pad) **

**Also, Izaya's a bit Out of Character in this chapter. However, I can promise you he Will Return to normal, Its for this chapter only (/Most likely At least) I'm sure you can guess why after reading this on why he's a bit more passive. **

**Lastly, Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, If you like it and have the time, please comment/review and tell me what you liked about it, or Things I can approve on. **

**Thanks **

* * *

He should have seen it coming.

He should have jumped out of the way at the last moment, like he always did.

But he didn't.

By the time he even thought of dodging it was too late, he was on the ground; His limbs limp and strewn out like a rag doll. His head lay back on the pavement, the sound of the loud crack of impact ringing in his ears.

His already hazy vision began to darken, the voices around him began to distort, as if they had been submerged under water. The image of a taller figure that was looming over him began to blacken, and deteriorate. With it his hearing failed, leaving nothing.

Nothing but a black void.

The words broke through his subconscious, penetrating the sleep like state he was in. However, even though the words woke him, they made no sense, they were no longer coherent sounds that made up words. Instead they were useless sounds that hurt his head.

The raven let out an irritated groan, a signal for what ever or who ever was making the sounds to stop. It worked. All of a sudden the sounds ceased. There was a shuffle, and he could sense something beside him. "Izaya." The words made sense. "Izaya," The familiar voice repeated. "Open your eyes." The words, though spoken softly were like daggers to his pounding head.

He let out another groan, this time of irritation as well. "Shut up Shinra." He hissed at him before shrinking back, the pain even worse when he spoke. It was almost as if someone was taking some blunt object and repeatedly smashing it into his skull. The doctor sighed, "He'll be fine." He said, seemingly talking to someone else. Celty perhaps? Grunting, he sat up, body feeling stiff.

Slowly, He opened his eyes, his vision blurry and hazy. "Ah. . ." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. Gradually his vision cleared, and he began to make out a figure

Shinra.

The light burned and hurt his head, however the pain was slowly beginning to dull and become a throbbing sensation along with a type of dull ache. Slowly, but surely, his vision returned to at least somewhat of its normal state.

Though the pain had gone down and his vision wasn't distorted anymore, there seemed to be something off about all of it. . But what was it?  
He studied Shinra for a brief second before realizing what it was.  
Strings.

Small threads were tied to the doctor, some white, some silver, they were attached to different parts of his body, one on his wrist, his arms, a few on his neck. A few were snapped, and blackened, however, the ones that were whole pieces traveled out of the room, seeming to have an amazing length to them.  
What the hell?

The doctor approached the Informant, putting his hand on his forehead. The raven moved away from his touch, one more thing catching his eye.  
A glimmer of red, but only a flash of it as the doctor removed his hand. He blinked a few times, wondering if his vision was still messed up.  
"You don't seem to have a fever. ." Shinra muttered, His feet making a slight shuffling sound as he walked over to the cabinets. He pulled out a stethoscope, and a small flash light.

The raven twitched, his crimson eyes trailing the doctors movements, "Why would I have a fever?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowing as he watched him approach again_  
_

"I'm not sick." Izaya said simply, giving a slight scowl. the doctor only sighed and looked down at him on the bed. the brown haired man sighed a bit and looked at The stubborn Izaya, " Maybe not anymore. . Just push up your shirt or take it off or something." Shinra said, not wanting to really start up an argument.  
Izaya opened his mouth to retaliate, but something caught his eye again-

Like the others that connected to his body, there was a string, a red, glittering thread attached to his pinky finger, tied into a small but neat bow. The excess threat hung down, trailing out of the room, having the same incredible length to it as the silver and white ones did.  
Except this string was different from the others, this one was shining, and seemed to glimmer brightly even in the sterile light of the room. It was as if it had its own shine to it, as if it really wasn't reflecting the surrounding light.

"What's that thing?' Izaya asked, still not moving to take off his shirt as he was asked. "What are they all?"  
The Underground doctor gave him a look, looking slightly concerned. "What are what?'" He asked, seemingly not noticing the threats that were attached to his body.

"Those strings." The raven said, eyeing the crimson thread that was tied neatly around his small finger.  
Shinra blinked a few times, instead of answering his hand went back to Izaya's forehead, checking his temperature. "Maybe you do have a fever. ." He muttered, looking at the Informant. "Delusions are usually accompanied by fever. ."

Izaya gave an annoyed growl, his eyes flicking to him again. "I told you. I'm not sick, stop fucking around already and tell me what those are." By this time Shinra had become quite concerned.

"I. . . I don't know what you're talking about, Izaya" He said, looking himself over, trying to find out what he was talking about.  
"THE STRINGS!" He hissed irritably, then sighed, laying back. The aching in his head had gotten to him, making him become annoyed and irritable at even the slightest things.

Shinra flinched back slightly, frowning. "I'm Sorry. . . I don't know what you're talking about, Izaya."  
The raven only sighed, sitting up to take his shirt off, "what ever" He muttered, "just forget about it." he said, tossing his shirt aside.  
That's when he noticed something. There were threads tied to him too, white and silver, and just like Shinra; There was a glittering red thread tied daintily around his pinky, the string sloping down to the floor,and traveling out of the room.

_What the hell is this. . ?_

Deciding to keep his mouth shut before Shinra decided to do experiments on him, he looked to the doctor. "Just get this done and over with." he muttered, His pale, smooth skin of his chest was now visible, and vulnerable.

He jerked slightly as he felt the coldness of the Stethoscope touch his naked flesh, but soon calmed down, taking a few deep breaths as asked.  
"Seems fine. ." Shinra muttered, pushing his glasses into place. The raven let out another sigh. "I already told you. ." he muttered under his breath.  
he didn't seem to notice, instead he picked up the flashlight, shining it into the information broker's eyes. With sigh he clicked it off. "I guess you're fine. .But . .what were you seeing before?" He asked cautiously.  
"Strings."

"That all?" He asked, He gave him an annoyed look. The doctor swallowed slightly and nodded. "Well. . it doesn't seem to be disturbing you too much. It might just be a small hallucination due to the impact. .. and you don't seem to have a fever anymore. .so. ."

Izaya's eyebrows furrowed, "A fever? you keep on talking about a fever, I don't have one and never did. sorry to tell you but, gods don't get sick." He said, some of his regular cockiness returning to him as the headache began to dull further.  
"Then how to you explain the fact that you actually got hit by a flying vending machine? I know you've been hit by one before, but how do you explain not getting up? " He questioned, his calm face staring at him, knowing he had one this.

Izaya only huffed and then smirked his devious smile. "I guess Shizu-Chan is just getting better at his game, maybe I should step it up." He purred, smirking. Ideas on how to make his life even more of a hellish nightmare swirling inside the Informant's head.

Shinra sighed, giving up. He placed the stethoscope down the light right next to it.  
He turned back to Izaya.

"Well you should be fine. if anything you'll need to take some painkillers every few hours. ." He continued to speak, telling him when to take the pills, however Izaya had lost interest and begun to block him out.

He shifted his attention from the doctors words onto the glimmering thread that was tied to his pinky. He gently touched it, holding the crimson string in his hand. Instead of the feeling of a small object lying gently in his hand, he received a different sensation.

It felt like a memory of something that had just been there, like the feeling you get after a person touches your shoulder, or pats your back. You knew it was once there, and your brain clutches onto it, until it slowly fades away.  
but here, in his hands was in fact the thread, it had not left it, or even moved from its position.  
He continued to study it, his own crimson eyes laid on the similar colored thread. It swept down low to the floor, traveling out of the room.  
_How odd. ._

What was this thing? What was it connected to? Was it even connected to anything? Where did it lead?  
The questions kept coming, making his already aching head hurt even more. He flinched slightly, trying to clear his thoughts for a moment.  
cutting through his thoughts, Shinra spoke "So that's it, that's all you need to know."He said, Izaya met his gaze.

He hadn't listened to a word the doctor had said, Oh well. He thought, mentally shrugging it off. How hard would it be to use painkillers?  
He probably would have given a snarky remark about how complicated using medicine could be, but instead, he only nodded, taking the small cup of water into his hands, followed by the two pills.

He swallowed the two red and blue pills, downing them with water. He shivered slightly as he felt the cold fluid run down his throat, making him feel a bit more alive. The aching in his head seemed to be the only thing he could feel, and the coolness of the water was the first pleasant thing he had felt since he woke up.  
He got up to leave, Shinra turned toward him, slight concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you can get home okay?"

His gaze swung to him and he scoffed slightly, "Of course." The underground doctor bit his lip slightly, seeming to be hesitant on something. "Ya know what. .I think I'll just have Celty drive you home." He said, slinking toward the door, calling the Dulahan. "Celtyyyyyy!"  
Izaya sighed in annoyance but was too tired to even argue.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Raven's apartment, the headless woman dropping him off at the complex.  
His mind had become hazy and clouded once again, a familiar, yet distant feeling. How he had made it into his apartment was a mystery.  
He lay there, still fully clothed, He hadn't even bothered to undress and redress in proper night clothes, as his body was beginning to feel like lead, getting heavier and heavier by the moment.

_'The pills. . .They must have had an antihistamine in it too. . '_ He thought dizzily, the heavy, tired feeling intensifying.  
_'I really should have listened to him . . '_ Now he was sure as hell that the painkillers had sleeping side effects, or at least something to put him not in the right mind.

He struggled to stay awake, his eyes concentrating on the red shimmering thread. He held his hand shakily in front of his face, allowing it to be in his line of sight.  
Slowly, his vision began to become hazy and ultimately darkened, The black void of sleep beginning to swallow him whole.  
The last thing he saw before falling into the caressing arms of rest was the glistening thread.

Without even a fight the darkness engulfed him.


End file.
